Aunty Em's garden gnome emporium
by Casbutt-in-Camelot
Summary: River Song was just investigating a massive power surge. The daughters of Thanatos and Death were just enjoying a day off. Dean Winchester just wanted a burger from a nice old lady who owned a statue shop. So why was everyone so nervous about the place, and why was Cas so on edge all of a sudden?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I've had this little plot bunny for a while, thought I'd share. This is a crossover between Percy Jackson, Doctor who and Supernatural. This chapter is very short, thought I'd see what you thought before posting more and Didn't want to mix POV's too soon. So, tell me what you think!**

River should never have been so stupid. She should have walked away, read the signs as 'too dangerous!' and gotten out of there. But then, the name River Song never has, and never will mean 'run away from danger'. So, she entered the warehouse. She asked the old woman there if she could look around. The way the woman spoke about her statues should have been warning enough. 'They're alive dear, be careful of what you might see in their eyes'. But then, River had good reason to believe the woman was a bit out of it. She was old and even though her emporium was in the middle of nowhere and was in a sorry state, she still rambled about all the customers she'd had. 'None of them ever wanted to leave', she'd said, and River took that as her cue to go ahead and look around the place. She'd picked up huge readings from here, of a massive power source that could get her off this planet for a while, to cause some trouble. She entered the low, long room that was brimming with statues, from dogs to people to strange creatures River couldn't identify.

She was too far away from the door to escape when she saw the angels.

They weren't the typical weeping angels. One was suspended in air, hands and feet fading away to floating dust and looking to the sky as if it had seen the Lord himself. One was male, holding his hand out with a furious expression, and if River used a little imagination, it looked like there was light behind his stone eyes. All had huge wings, some outstretched, some folded tightly into their bodies, but they were just too delicate to be carved. River froze and stared at the angels, refusing to even blink when her eyes began to water. But, even with her gaze fixed on them, she heard the soft grinding of stone, and their legs began to move.

"No that's- but you can't" She whispered in disbelief. The angels were slowly inching toward her, and River couldn't shake the image of angry light behind those dead eyes out of her head. She backed away as fast as she could, bumping into more statues, to find that she had no idea where the door was. It was dark, and even at their agonisingly slow pace the angels were closing in on her. She scrambled for her phone.

"Hello!" The Doctor's voice was the only thing that stopped River from panicking in her situation.

"Doctor. You have to come quick. I was staring right at them and they were moving, kept walking as if it didn't matter-

"River, calm down, what were you staring at?" The Doctor asked.

"The angels. I was staring at them and- oh no" River said, as a stone hand pressed itself to her forehead, another hand behind her holding her in place. The angel the hand belonged to still looked like he was in a deadly rage, barely contained.

"River- River where are you, I'll come and get you. River!"

But all the Doctor heard was a clatter as River Song's phone hit the floor, and the angels retreated into the darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, hooray! This is from the point of view of a lovely OC of mine, a demigod by the name of Rhea. Evie is an OC too, but there will be mentions to more familiar demigods as the story goes on. I was going to use a canon character but right now two are in Tartarus, six are on a boat, and the rest are preparing for war *ugly crying* but these two are fine (for now at least) so it's their turn for a quest. Enjoy!**

Really? Really?! It took the Gods all of five minutes to find another job to pile on us? Of all the glory and honour they spoke of, I only feel like a mule carrying their baggage.

"Don't worry Evie, the Gods won't be like this forever- they are under a lot of strain" Evie reassured, smiling wryly. Her wild black hair was even wilder in the heat of the summer, and the wind barely moved it as we walked up the road, framed by trees, car left far behind us. I liked walking with Evie like this; she was my best friend and it was comfortable to be with her, as if every answer I ever wanted was right there for me to reach out to. Then again, being the daughter of death, that feeling was to be expected. Other people were driven away by Evie because death scared them, but my father was Hades- I was drawn to it.

"Still, why us? Why can't they get other demigods to help them? There's plenty of them" I complained. Yet again Thanatos had appeared and given us a job- there was a big warehouse ahead, belonging to medusa, and some important people were about to fall victim to her. We had to go and kill a gorgon because some idiots couldn't tell she was a monster. Not my fault they don't look hard enough.

"Rhea, there's a war brewing. Two demigods are in Tartarus, several more are out to find Gaea themselves. We were the only two that could do these jobs" Evie explained, Gold eyes glinting slightly as the sun broke through the trees. She must be burning under all that black hair.

"But really, they send two sixteen year old girls to shut the sudden openings to Tartarus, kill Medusa and capture several monsters? Pressure or not, we're their children and they're killing us" I said angrily, kicking a stone across the tarmac and pouting. Evie let out a low chuckle and squeezed my hand.

"Lets make a deal. We kill Medusa now, we save these people, and I promise to fly us North, out of the God's reach for a while. We can be free for a while. You in?" She asked. A time away from the Gods, with Evie? Nothing could ever sound better than that, and I smiled.

"Okay. But can we fly through the mist? I love it when we do that" I said, and Evie nodded. The mist was a veil, but it had created a sort of extra layer to the earth. Evie had inherited wings from her father, and she could fly into this extra layer. Spirits were there, that's where they went before travelling down to the underworld. Evie hid her wings inside this veil even when the mist could warp them to mortal eyes, and the only explanation she gave was that they were personal, like looking at her soul or something. Still, I wished she'd let me see them more often than she did.

"I see the warehouse. Are you ready?" Evie announced, as we rounded a wide bend and saw the old building with crumbling statues in the yard, covered in cobwebs and bugs. I nodded.

"Let's go Kill Medusa"

And just like that, we marched into a gorgon's lair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, we hit chapter three. That really doesn't seem that impressive really, but for a girl who gets distracted by just about anything, this is a good start! Maybe we'll reach chapter 4 before I go away and can't post anything. **

Dean knew he'd seen worse than this, but he still couldn't help staring distastefully at the old diner when he got out of his car. Sam looked like he'd rather go another round with the werewolf they just killed rather than go in, but Dean could smell burgers and fries and his stomach rumbled loudly. He looked up at the neon sign but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it said; just big red letters and a suspicious feeling. Must be the lack of food affecting his senses, and he couldn't have that.

"Dean there must be another diner down the road" Sam grumbled, not quite as hungry as Dean, still half-way out of the car whilst Dean was reaching for the door handle. It didn't seem real looking at it, more like it would fade away if he touched it.

"Sammy, we're in the middle of no where; it'll take hours to find another diner that smells as good as this one, trust me" Dean told him, and opened the door. Inside was a typical diner; but again it seemed fake, like a mirage. Dean felt that twinge of unease begin to prickle the back of his neck. He cautiosly ventured inside, Sam very reluctantly following, and the smell of burgers only got stronger.

"Boys! Why are you looking so shifty, come in, I don't bite!" A smooth voice said, and a woman strolled into their view. With her dark shades Dean assumed there must be something wrong with her eyes, and she wore a sort of veil, but other than that she looked like somone's glamorous grandmother or something. She smiled sweetly and Dean smiled back, because surely he was overreacting.

"All right, you sit down, I have the perfect cure for an empty stomach!" She chimed.

"Uh, food?" Sam asked. The woman chuckled.

"Very good, you'll keep Aunty Em on her toes you will" She said, and Dean pushed away an uneasy feeling as he sat down in a booth. Although the seats were cushioned they felt like wood, even when Dean simply laid a hand on them.

"She creeps me out" Sam said quietly over the table at him.

"Why? She's just an old lady" Dean replied, still trying to figure out why the seats felt so odd.

"Dude, she referred to herself in the third person"

"Is that a turn off for you Sammy?" Dean teased.

"Shut up, I'm serious! Something about this place-"

Sam didn't manage to finish his sentence, because suddenly, Dean had a person sat in his lap.

"Ah I- seemed to have been slightly inaccurate in where I landed-

"What the hell Cas?!" Dean cried, struggling as an angel of the lord crushed his behind into a rock-hard seat. Cas had angel zapped himself right into Dean's lap and damn, he was heavy. Dean could hear Sam laughing, but he couldn't see him through a face full of tan trench coat.

"Apologies Dean, I seemed to have been thrown off course. This place is- why are you here?" He asked, sliding smoothly off of Dean and onto the seat next to him. He was looking suspiciously at the two, and Dean frowned.

"We're here for burgers, what are you here for?" He asked.

"I was ordered here. You should leave before anything bad happens" Cas warned.

"Like what? Cas, is there something here?" Sam demanded, leaning over the table. A plate of burgers were placed right under his nose.

"Nobody here but me and my business dear, I'm very secluded. Lucky I made extra, you have a friend with you" Aunty Em said, smiling at Cas whilst Dean reached for a burger. They were delicious, the right balance between soft bread and juicy meat and oh Lord- Aunty Em had the best barbecue sauce he had ever tasted. Cas didn't seem impressed by the food, despite them being his favourite. He carried on glaring at the poor woman across the table in a way that told Dean he was ready to smite something.

"Oh dear, do you not like burgers? I could make you something else" She suggested.

"Burgers are fine, Cas is just being grouchy" Dean told her, and she nodded. Sam reached for a burger too, and she seemed pleased that her food was being eaten.

"Aren't you going to have one, Cas?" Aunty Em asked, and Cas scowled.

"No thank you"

"Your loss man, these are amazing" Dean told him through a mouth full of food, already reaching for his second burger.

"We need to go, you have work to do" Cas said with a growl.

"What? We just finished our job, let us have a break" Dean complained. Aunty Em tittered.

"You boys need to relax, take some of that weight of your shoulders. Eat, rest, take a wander around and admire my work's. You'll be so impressed that you'll want a picture as a souvenir" She said kindly, in a very sugary voice that should have made Dean shudder, but it didn't. She was just a nice old lady who fed him burgers.

"We can't; They have to go now, however I will need to take a look through your warehouse" Cas told her authoritatively, and she raised an eyebrow behind her shades. Dean frowned in confusion; he didn't see a warehouse coming in, just a little diner tucked away between the trees.

"And why is that my dear? Did you see something you liked?" Aunty Em inquired.

"Yes. Something I didn't believe could be set in stone" Cas replied through gritted teeth. Aunty Em just smiled knowingly.

"Oh believe me child, everything can be made into stone. You should see some of the things I have crafted, like moments frozen in time" She mused, speaking as if she knew something they didn't. Dean finished his burger and watched as Cas bristled like an offended cat, pulling his 'almighty angel sulk' face. Something about Aunty Em seemed to annoy him, but Dean couldn't think what it was. He himself quite liked the woman, she was nice enough. Maybe Cas was just in a bad mood.

It was then that the bell over the door (when was there a bell over the door? Strange) tinkled as the door opened, and two young girls stepped inside.

"Hello Aunty Em; its nice to see you back here again" One of them, with massive wild black hair and gold eyes said politely.

That was when Aunty Em's turban hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, so this might be the last chapter for six weeks because I'm going to a place without wife *dies inside* but hopefully I might be able to find some internet at some point and update! So, enjoy this chapter and I hope I'll be back soon!**

Rhea scowled when she entered the warehouse. There were three men sat around a wooden picnic table, eating burgers and staring at them in confusion. They had probably been fooled by the mist and thought they were in a restaurant and 'Aunty Em' was a normal creepy old lady. Rhea knew better then that though; there were too many stories about Aunty Em and her statues.

"Girls! How lovely to see you again, and in much better company. Say hello to my guests!" Aunty Em said with a fake sweet smile, gesturing to the men. Rhea nodded politely at them; one was really tall and probably her height even sat down, another was smaller and wearing a huge trench coat and the third was sandy haired and green eyed. Aunty Em always liked the pretty ones. Evie didn't even acknowledge the men; she was giving Em the most evil look she had, and Rhea knew Evie had plenty. She could have the Ares cabin shaking in their armour with an icy look and a twisted smile that she wore when reaping. Rhea knew she should be scared, but then this was Evie; and when you knew Evie as well as she did, you knew she would never hurt those closest to her.

"Gorgon, I see you're back from Tartarus" Evie commented "And back in business. Tell me, are these your three muses for your next statues?"

Aunty Em laughed, adjusting her turban as it was squirming a little on her head. Rhea pulled a face at it; she knew what was lurking under it, and it really creeped her out.

"Oh no my dears, I only planned on two; the other one will be very tricky, he's rather like you my dear demigod. Hidden away, in the shadows, are a pair of wings. They are much harder to craft, don't you think? He won't do, but my my, you dear, have such pretty eyes" She replied, glancing at Rhea with a cold smile. Rhea's hand shot to the knife hidden in the waistband of her jeans. Evie let out a growl.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The sandy haired man asked, getting up and standing ready to break them up in case one of them just lunged at her. The black haired man in the trench coat had stiffened and was glaring at Aunty Em just as intensely as Evie. Aunty Em plastered a huge fake smile on her face.

"Boys boys, everything is fine, these are just some tricky customers" She chimed. He looked over at Rhea and Evie curiously.

"What's the problem?" He asked. Rhea tutted. Fooled by the mist, as all mortals were. Rhea was tired of such ignorance.

"The Gorgon is planning on turning you into statues, that is what the problem is" Evie told him evenly, and the man narrowed his eyes. The tallest man, who had dark hair that was much longer than Rhea's short do, stood up, towering over them worriedly.

"Gorgon? What do you mean?" He asked. Evie sighed, and Rhea rolled her eyes.

"They mean that this woman is a Gorgon and she is about to turn you to stone. Maybe you should pay more attention, Sam" The man in the trench coat explained in a deep, gravelly voice, also getting up to stand behind his green eyed companion. Sam frowned.

"As in, the gorgon Medusa?" He asked. Aunty Em laughed, and it no longer sounded sweet. Her turban was now trying to dislodge itself from her head, her mouth twisted into a sort of grin.

"Why, exactly like that! Maybe you boys need a little look around, meet my other guests" Medusa said and waved her arm, and Rhea felt the rush that meant that the mist had been removed. The three men looked around in shock, finally seeing what Rhea, Evie and Medusa could; concrete floors, a few picnic tables, and several full-sized statue of people with faces full of fear.

"Now this one was such a sweetie; couldn't let him out of my sight! Oh and this young girl, you two knew her, didn't you? A good friend, wasn't she?" Medusa asked, resting her arms across the stone shoulders of a young girl that Rhea knew very well. She let out a hiss.

"How did you find her?" She demanded angrily, and Evie's knuckles turned white around her sword.

"She followed you in secret. Since you saved her from that hellhound. I told her you'd be here soon and she could wait. She didn't know what hit her" Medusa said, cold teasing in her voice. Rhea lashed out, throwing her knife into the gorgon's shoulder.

"She was just a kid! A mortal kid! And you did that to her!" She yelled. Medusa pulled air through her teeth, a typical pained sound, and grasped the blade.

"Silly girl; you can't kill me that way" She said.

"What the hell is going on?! Is that the real Medusa?" The blonde man demanded.

"Dean, now is not the time for questions-"

"Shut up Cas! Now, you two; is that the real Medusa?" Dean asked. Evie nodded.

"Yes she is. Now don't look in her eyes; her glasses have been removed" Was her reply, and Rhea nodded. She could see out of the corner of her eye, that Medusa had thrown her glasses away and her turban had been removed, revealing the hundreds of snakes that was her hair.

"That is disgusting" Dean muttered, and she snarled, striding toward him.

"You think I was always like this?! No, I was beautiful, I was admired by so many, even the God of the sea himself! My sisters helped me meet him, in the Temple of Athena and you know what she did? She cursed me! That arrogant Goddess cursed me to be like this for all eternity!" Medusa yelled, reaching out for Dean's chin. Evie dived in front of him, swinging her sword to stop Medusa advancing.

"You two need to get out, right now!" Rhea yelled to Sam and Cas, but both shook their heads.

"I'm not leaving Dean" Sam said.

"And I was ordered here to kill her" Cas added.

"Yeah? Well, so were we, so d'you mind helping?" She asked, and he nodded, a silver blade appearing from nowhere in his hand. Rhea was about to tell him that only celestial bronze would work, but she was distracted by Evie being thrown across the room.

"You bitch" Dean cursed. Medusa smiled, and Rhea watched her neck instead, retrieving her knife from where Medusa had tossed it.

"You remind me of him, with your pretty green eyes. He has a son you know, with eyes a little like yours. You should know, that heroes like you and him are never better off. He and his girlfriend, do you know what happened to them? They're where I should be, in Monster heaven. They probably won't make it out alive" She cooed, trying to look in his eyes. Dean was staring at the floor whilst Rhea snuck up behind the gorgon.

"Yeah well, been there, done that, and a lot worse. Its worth it" Dean told her, and Rhea admired his lies. It was never worth it in the end, not really. Demigods were just kids made to do God's work, always dying too young and in a bad way. Percy and Annabeth had the worse way possible, because Evie had told Rhea; they're not dead. She visits them at night whilst her body rests, guides them to the exit, and she tells Rhea how broken their souls are, but how brave the pair can be. They're stuck in a place where Monsters are all ready dead and cannot be killed again, with no light or hope. All the good they did, and they end up there.

"You've been to Tartarus?" Evie asked, getting up easily and advancing again.

"Yeah, but we call it Purgatory. Nasty place, let me tell ya" Dean said, sounding very relaxed for one who was stood inches from Medusa. Cas was growling, hovering, waiting for an opportunity to strike, and Rhea was about to give him one. She charged from behind, but the snakes on Medusa's head alerted her of Rhea's attack, and the Gorgon turned, with wide eyes, hoping on the off-chance that Rhea was looking at her face. Rhea thought that was stupid; she'd trained with Percy Jackson himself on fighting off Medusa, and learned that you should never, ever, look higher than the neck, even when her back was turned. Gorgon and Demigod met in the middle and clashed together, the snakes biting at Rhea's face, and arms, and anywhere they could reach. Percy either thought he didn't have to warn them, or just didn't know, that Medusa could actually fight. Rhea was caught off guard by her strength and for a moment was at a disadvantage, until she'd recovered and remembered that she was the one with a knife. She slashed at the snakes trying to bite her, realising that some of them had some sort of poison in them. It stung where she'd been bitten and she knew that in a few minutes it would take effect; better work quickly.

"Rhea!" Evie cried, more worried than was nesessary. At first Rhea didn't know why, and then she did. She sometimes forgot who Evie really was, what she could do, and she knew that she was in trouble. Evie knew something she didn't. Something about her condition, and what those snakes were doing to her.

"Look at me, child, look at me" Medusa said, grabbing Rhea's wrist with an iron grip. Rhea couldn't struggle free; the poison was slowing her down, weakening her. Over Medusa's shoulders, she could see that both Dean and Sam were at a loss, their weapons (Which Rhea was sure was illegal to own in such great numbers) Lodged in Medusa's back. Knives, bullets (why didn't Rhea hear the bullets? The poison must be strong), some sort of liquid, salt; but none of it worked. Cas' strange blade was bloody in his hand, but there was no scratch on the Gorgon's skin.

"Come on Demigod, do you really want to go to the underworld to your father? Do you want to get put in a place and forget who you are? Forget all about your dear friend? I know you don't. Just look at me, you'll live forever. Painless, I promise" Medusa purred, her voice layered with something that made Rhea's eyes stray from her neck and travel up past her mouth, and her nose, and into her eyes. She felt her skin harden, voice die in her throat, she could no longer move, and then she couldn't see either. The last thing she heard was Evie's angriest yell, and the squelch of a blade slicing through skin.

Dean was severely confused. Iron didn't work, silver bullets didn't work, salt didn't work, holy water didn't work and neither did Cas' angel blade, yet when that weird girl with the massive hair decapitated her with a strange bronze blade the bitch died just like that! He still couldn't believe he'd just met Medusa. Zeus and Artemis were hard enough to manage but Medusa? And she'd talked about Athena and Poseidon? Really? As if there weren't enough almighty powers on this damn planet. He sighed when the Gorgon fell; she'd been blocking Dean's view to the other girl, the small one with the short hair, and when she hit the floor he saw a stone statue; a stone statue of her. His heart sank slightly- she was only a kid.

"Rhea! Please, no, not Rhea!" Her friend yelled, running over and touching the statue- sorry, Rhea- and trying to get a response.

"Is she- dead?" Sam asked. Cas shook his head.

"Her soul is locked inside, as are the other victims here. They cannot die because they haven't left their bodies. It is a torture to be trapped inside yourself" He explained, and Dean saw that look in Sam's eyes that could often be mistook for puppy eyes. He was pitying them.

"You! You know so much about Medusa- you were ordered here too. Why?!" The girl demanded, turning to fix Cas with a look that Dean wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of. Her eyes were gold, like the sun shining on a glass of Dean's favourite whiskey, and right now they were both angry and grieving.

"Many of my kind were ordered here; none came back. My superiors assumed, that since I helped de-rail the apocalypse and return to life several times, that I should go and investigate, and destroy the culprit" He explained in that ever-calm deep voice, that always seemed to calm Dean's nerves when something had gone wrong, even when he didn't show it.

"Your kind?" The girl asked, tilting her head in the same way that Dean often privately referred to as 'the angel head-tilt'.

"I am Castiel; an angel of the Lord. And I know that you're not fully human either. Who are you?" Cas asked. Dean gave her a warning look now; he didn't do non- human, well except for Cas- but that was different! If she was anything he'd encountered before, she was dead.

"My name is Evie Dee, and I am the daughter of Thanatos. In Greek myths, he is-"

"The God of death" Sam interrupted "I've heard stories about death a while back when- when I was drinking demon blood. The demons told me that- that his daughter would come for me. The mother reaper" He said, looking uncomfortable when he mentioned demon blood. Evie nodded.

"That is what all the souls call me. Mother Reaper. I guess I am a reaper in some ways, but I wasn't born one, so I don't follow their rules. You must be the famous Sam Winchester- the boy with the demon blood. The souls warned me about you, but my father told me not to find you; he had consulted a seer, who had told him to expect great things from you. You would not trouble us" She explained, her voice low and sad, hopeless almost. Dean used that voice whenever he lost someone. Sam sighed in relief, shoulders loosing some of the tension in them.

Dean assumed that now, the only problem they had was all the statues in the place including Rhea, but he was dead wrong. Cas had begun to talk Rhea through a process that could return the statues to their original state when things began to go wrong. First off, was the sound of stone grinding. From a room that probably contained more statues. The group exchanged glances, before the door opened.

"Angels. They're angels" Cas breathed, and the statues began their slow walk into the room. For the first time ever, Dean could see their wings; huge and in all different positions, shapes and varying states. Some had chipped edges. Others had been smashed off on the journey out of the door. The angels all looked very angry, and some looked like the stone version of an angel showing off their true form. Evie shifted uncomfortably, standing in front of Rhea, as if she was more fragile, and Cas did the same to Dean and Sam, ignoring Dean's protests.

"Will they hurt us?" Evie asked.

"Probably" Dean grumbled.

"How are they moving?" Sam inquired.

"They don't have souls Sam, it is just their vessels that are stone; they are trying to get out" Cas replied.

"And when they do? What will happen to us?" Evie asked. Dean heard Cas sigh, and was glad they didn't get an answer.

"Who's that?" Sam demanded, pointing to a figure being carried by the angels. An unconscious woman, little patches of skin turned to stone, frizzy hair covering her face.

"No idea but the angels are doing something to her; something that they would only do in an emergency" Cas explained, and Dean hated the tone he used. It was an 'oh crap, we're in trouble' tone.

"What are they doing?" Evie asked.

"They're giving her their curses but because of their species; they're changing her into something that will be more damaging to us than several angry angels"

"Which is?" Dean prompted impatiently. Cas turned to them, a grim expression on his face. He said something in Enochian.

"That is what we call them. It translates to 'weeping angel'. We will need outside help for this. We need to call the Doctor"


	5. Chapter 5

**I've missed the internet so much! Six weeks without it and I went a little crazy, since random plot bunnies would just appear and I couldn't put them on here. Annoying! Anyways, new chapter at last, enjoy!**

"Doctor? Doctor who? You never said anything about a Doctor" Dean said irritably at Cas, who sighed. They were backing slowly away from the approaching Angels and their prisoner, Evie pulling Rhea's statue with her. Dean didn't know what to think of Evie; for a teenage girl she sure made Dean weary for his life even when he was looking at the back of her head.

"I haven't seen him in millennia Dean, He's not one to stop by often-

"Will you just call him please? We're gonna be surrounded awfully soon and I'd rather be surrounded with backup on the way than all alone" Evie snapped, standing with Rhea's statue and glaring at them.

"Alright, I'll be right back then" Cas said, and with a whooshing sound he was gone. Dean's gaze fixed on the woman held up by angels, slowly turning to stone. A weeping angel she'd become, Cas said. But what was a weeping angel? The statues came ever closer, grinding and groaning. They stopped when they reached the rapidly vanishing body of Medusa, and picked her up too. To Dean, she seemed to be in the middle of turning to dust, yet when the angels lifted her she became fully formed again, just without a head. The angels ignored her head. Dean was secretly really glad; it was creepy.

"Come on Cas" Sam muttered, and Dean sighed. He doubted any of his weapons would help against angels turned to stone. They didn't work against the angels when they had normal bodies either. Evie was wielding that weird bronze sword before her, standing in front of Rhea's statue and lashing out every time an angel came near.

"Get back, don't touch us, its not our time, we're not on the top of the list!" She cried, a sort of fury ringing through her words. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance.

"List?" Sam mouthed. Dean shrugged. He was going to tell Sam he had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell is that?" He asked instead, as another weird noise graced their ears. It sounded like an old car driving with it's brakes on, and a gentle breeze had blown through the building. Between the angels and Evie, appeared a blue box.

"What the..." Sam said, reading the words 'police box' above the door.

"Nineteen sixties Police box, more likely found in Britain. And they don't move. So why is it here?" Evie asked, backing away wearily, dragging Rhea's statue with her. The door opened.

"Cas? What the hell is that?" Dean asked, as the familiar trench coat wearing angel stepped out of the box.

"It is a TARDIS. It belongs to the Doctor" He said simply, and another man joined him, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning. He wore a fez and a bowtie and Dean felt that this was not the sort of man he wanted to appear to save his ass.

"Hello boys, I'm the Doctor. Where's River?" He asked.

"River?" Dean replied. Evie leaned around the TARDIS and pointed.

"That's her. She's pretty high on the list right now. I'm guessing you know her?" She told him. He frowned and stared at Evie whilst Cas joined Dean and just shrugged when Dean gave him a questioning look.

"You, you're-

"Doctor. River is over there? Maybe you should see to her" Evie suggested, and the Doctor turned, to find that the angels had begun to slowly navigate their way around his TARDIS, carrying River and Medusa's body with them.

"Impossible, they're moving" He said in wonder.

"Duh, Sherlock, we figured that out for ourselves" Dean quipped.

"These aren't weeping angels, but River- we have to stop them. Castiel, these are your angels aren't they?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. Medusa turned their vessels to stone when they were sent to kill her. I think they mean to pass their curse onto us so they will be free, turning us into your angels"

"We don't want that. We really don't want that. We need to get River away from them before she turns into an angel. Can't have my wife destroyed by the same things that killed her pa- uh, anyway, free River. Castiel, got anything that will distract them?" The Doctor asked. Dean yelped when Cas pointed at him and Sam.

"I don't like the idea, Doctor, but the angels don't particularly like the Winchesters at this moment. We can use them" He suggested.

"Dude, no!" Dean complained.

"Dude, shut up, they can't catch us, look at how slow they are!" Sam shot at him. Dean grumbled about hating being bait and hurried forward.

"What about me?" Evie demanded, swinging her sword back and forth.

"You're just a kid, you ain't fighting them" Dean said. The look he got in return almost froze his insides.

"I'm more than a kid. I am a demigod. Daughter of Thanatos, and angry. Doctor, tell me how to help" She ordered. He thought.

"You can help me free River. I've met you before somewhere, haven't I?"

She just nodded.

"Okay then. Castiel. Start trying to get rid of some of these angels. Dean, Sam; distract them. We can try and take River from them" The Doctor ordered, and everyone nodded, Dean and Sam leading the angels away (very, very slowly), Cas using his Grace to see if he can find a way to communicate with them, and the Doctor and Evie began hurriedly working out a plan.

"Doctor, we can't just grab River, we don't know what that will do to her. We need to get the angels to reverse the curse somehow" Evie muttered, and Dean wished they would just get a move on instead of trying to knock on dead ends. He could already see that some of the angels didn't look as stone-like as before, the grey sleeves turning black and the hair becoming looser. The angels were speeding up slightly too.

"Yes but how? If turning someone into a weeping angel is the only way to make them normal-

"We could find another way. We could ask someone who knows. Bring back Medusa" Evie muttered.

"Excuse me?" Dean called, outraged. It took long enough to kill her, and now she was coming back?

"Her body is gone anyway" Sam added, sounding slightly relieved. Evie huffed.

"I don't need her body. She won't be in Tartarus just yet" Was her reply, and she plunged her sword into the concrete floor. It sunk half-way like the floor was butter, and Dean knew why Evie gave him the creeps; she couldn't just potentially kill people- she could bring them back, and that worried Dean more than any harm she could do. Everything in the room seemed to stop for a moment, Dean and Sam stood frozen as whispers filled the air, chattering in a strange language and emanating from Evie's sword. Then came the shadows. They rose around Evie and the Doctor stepped back, telling her to stop. Hell, Dean yelled at her to stop too, this was wrong, not natural.

"Ah, guys" Sam piped up, barely heard over Dean and the Doctor's protests. Dean was hurrying forward, ready to pull the blade from the ground and stop everything. He stopped in his tracks when Medusa appeared.

"Silly demigod, kill me and then bring me back?" She said, and Evie growled.

"How do you reverse your curse?" She demanded. If Dean wasn't mistaken, her eyes glowed an even brighter gold. Medusa laughed.

"I would never tell such a-

"Tell, me"

Medusa's form convulsed, shook and writhed silently, whilst Evie observed with a cold unchanged expression. Dean and the Doctor exchanged a worried glance.

"I said TELL ME!" Evie yelled.

"If this is to save your friend save it! She'll meet an even stickier end if she's freed now. Rather an eternity of nothingness, than more pain, don't you think, _reaper_?" Medusa hissed, before the pain begun again. Now, Dean was no stranger to torture, but this was different. Medusa was different. Her hair wasn't snakes. It was long and dark, and her eyes caused no harm and she wasn't really there; Dean couldn't see her if he looked at her head on. The pain was different, watching it was different, it was just... wrong.

"Tell me Medusa, or I will put an end to you" Evie warned.

"You can't, idiot! Your daddy said no, didn't he? You cannot kill the souls, and you cannot bring them back. All you can do is reap them, and that's all you're good for" Medusa hissed.

"Dean!" Sam called.

"Sam, not the time, we got a psychopath-

"Dean, really seriously need your help about now" Sam cut in, and Dean glanced behind him.

"Motherfu- Sammy!"

An angel, already half- human whilst River became half stone, had grabbed Sam's arm. The younger Winchester's fingers were rock, grey and dead, and the angel had an iron grip. And guess what? Dean had an iron crowbar. He brought the thing down on the angel's stone wrist, breaking it off the arm. Sam was able to pry it's fingers off him, and back up as more angels grabbed at him. Dean swung his crowbar, only to have an angel catch it and hit him back.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered "We're in trouble"

"Not just trouble; we're dead" Sam breathed, ignoring the angel tugging on his jacket and staring at River instead. River, who's hands were now over her eyes, who was being set down on the floor in the middle of the angels, just out of sight.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled, running before the angels and trying to reach his wife. Dean and Sam helped by beating off the angels with anything they could grab; stone pigeon, plates, a plastic dinner tray, a whole bench (Dean knew Sam had been working out) and Dean even had the balls to stab an angel in the eye with a fork. Cas was throwing whole statues across the room, giving up on communicating completely. Then two angels vanished. And then another. The angel directly in front of Dean disappeared, and behind it, arm up and pointing, was what was left of River. Should she not be a statue, Dean thought, she would have been a good-looking woman. All curves and curly hair and boots.

"Dean, Sam, whatever you do, do not blink. Don't take your eyes off the angel, not even for a second. This is a weeping angel; they can't move if you're looking at them" The Doctor explained, in a tone that told Dean he wasn't in the mood for discussion. Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Evie slash her sword through the ghostly form of Medusa and stalk over to them, whilst Cas looked around bewildered, wondering where half of the angels went.

"Doctor, where did they go?" He asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Its hard to say. Angels like these send their victims back in time. Far enough back that they age perfectly, so that they die at the very second they were sent away. The angels feed on that, but considering she just sent back actual angels, they could have gone anywhere, considering their life-span. The beginning of time, and that will keep her fed for- well, forever"

"Can't we just bring them back?" Sam asked. Dean didn't particularly want them back since they tried to turn him and Sam into stone monsters. He sometimes wondered what happened in Sam's head. The Doctor sighed.

"No. It would be bad, very very bad. For now we need to concentrate on stopping River from doing the same to us. Or killing us. Evie, didn Medusa tell you anything useful?" He asked. Evie nodded.

"Something. But we need to make sure River cannot move. Not even the chance of her moving" She replied.

"We could just carry on staring" Dean suggested.

"We blink" Sam replied.

"She doesn't though" The Doctor said, gesturing to the statue of Rhea "If we put Rhea in front of her, she won't move"

The growl that came out of Evie's throat reminded Dean of an angry hell hound.

"I won't put her in harm's way" She argued.

"She won't be Evie I promise you. But we need her to keep River still. What did Medusa say?"

Evie began to explain, using terms that Dean was unfamiliar with, demigod terms or Doctor terms. He grasped that she could reverse the curse, but it would take time. And she would need assistance.

"Power. Cas, is it? I'll need power from you later for Rhea. There is a simple way of curing River, however. I've heard of your kind Doctor, and what they can do. I hope this works"

And Evie promptly began smashing the statue to pieces. The Doctor let out what sounded like a wail and an angry yell, whilst Cas watched silently and Dean and Sam wondered what the hell was going on.

"What are you doing?!" The Doctor cried, as Evie's sword turned River into rubble.

"Yeah, please tell" Sam added snarkily, obviously annoyed at being out of the loop. Evie stopped smashing, and looked around at the men watching her.

"Better to stand back, I have a feeling this will singe a few eye brows off" She announced, stepping over the pieces of rock and pushing Sam and Dean backward.

"Evie, what did you do? Smashing River to pieces- we could've saved her!" The Doctor cried. Evie gave him an amused smile.

"Think, Doctor, I thought you would have caught on quicker than this. Now River's old body is effectively dead, what do you think will happen?" She asked. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Regeneration..." He breathed.

"What's regeneration?" Dean asked.

"Its a way of cheating death. If I die, I regenerate. Make a new body. All time lords do" The Doctor explained.

"A new vessel? Impressive" Cas mused, before Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the remains of River. The rocks had begun to let out a golden glow, getting brighter by the second, before it seemed to explode outward, forcing Dean to shield his eyes and put his head down. He was sure he'd still have purple blotches in his vision when he could see again though.

The glow died down and Dean was able to look up, to find that there was no longer rocks on the floor, but a whole, human body, who was getting up and feeling her face. Her looks had changed completely; she no longer had frizzy blonde hair, but wavy black instead. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was as tall as the Doctor when she got up.

"Ooh, new everything, I like it. Hello Sweetie; you came to rescue me did you?" She said, grinning at the Doctor.

"River Song, I always rescue you don't I?" He replied, looking much goofier now his wife was okay. Dean was still thinking through all the regeneration crap. It was complicated stuff.

"Alright, smooshy wooshy love confessions can wait, I need to fix Rhea. Go and do as you please, Cas; with me" Evie said with a cough, and Dean smirked.

"Should we help out?" He asked. Sam spluttered.

"What, and get killed by the raging demigod? Hell no, let's stay out of it for once"

Whoa, those were words you don't hear said by a Winchester very often. Dean sighed and nodded; better to let them fix it on their own. Dean and Sam joined the Doctor and River, who both lit up at the sight of them.

"Boys" River greeted, smiling in a way that made Dean just a tad uncomfortable and Sam start playing with his shirt sleeves.

"Hey, how about we go on a trip whilst these two work! Future or past boys, what do you say, as a thank you for helping us? The TARDIS is a time machine as well as a ship you know" The Doctor suggested. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, and Dean wondered if anyone else was thinking that the telephone box was far from a ship. Dean knew that Sam would go back to all that historical geeky stuff. He figured he could go with that if it made Sammy happy.

"Your call Sam" He said, and Sam thought.

"Uh, could we see dinosaurs?"

Heck, Dean really could go with that. The Doctor seemed delighted at his choice and ushered everyone into the TARDIS (which apparently had been squished with a huge room that definitely should not fit in there), telling Cas and Evie (And Rhea of course) that they would be back in two seconds, and they were gone.

And of course, because of the time-travelling thing, it really was two seconds, even though Dean had spent several hours on the back of a dinosaur screaming his head off and generally having the time of his life.


End file.
